The Queen is Not Amused
by Sparkling Pen
Summary: Life is anything but normal for Alice after her escapades in Wonderland. But what if the Queen of Hearts had managed to get through to Alice's world. Just think of the damage! - Based on the series on Syfy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay! So I have fallen in love with Syfy's version of Alice just like everyone else and I just HAD to write a story about it. I suppose I wanted to write about what would happen if somehow the queen managed to get over to Alice's world. Imagine the damage she could do there....hehehe. Anywho I do not own this show though I wish I could...lmao. None of the characters and such are mine and you all know that. So...on with the show!

* * *

Alice wouldn't say that life had returned to normal once Hatter had arrived. Life had been anything BUT normal. Hatter, or David as he was going by in her 'human' world, had adjusted rather well to the change. Sure, her world wasn't Wonderland by any means but he just took it as another challenge. If only Alice could have adjusted as well as he did. It was funny though, Hatter had already managed to get himself a tea shop of all things! Alice had learned not to ask many questions about that though she was curious about how he could aquire something like that so quickly.

Her mother wasn't taking the change so lightly. Then again, in her shoes, it seemed as if her daughter had moved on from Jack to someone else in the span of an hour or less. She had left to chase after one guy only to return with someone completely different. It was a shock to the system to see her daughter run up to the 'construction worker' and completely have him in a lip lock. Where had her daughter gone and what exactly had happened to her? Alice would find herself smiling at the fact that she for once had confused her mother(who thought she knew everything about Alice and guys!). Alice really had changed hadn't she?

That day had started out as any normal weekday would. David would be busy in the shop, selling a new sort of tea that had come from China...or Japan...or some Eastern Country. She couldn't keep up with the teas that were sold in her world, how pathetic. Alice had no classes to teach that day, she had eventually gone back to teaching martial arts, and was alone at home for once. What was even more odd was the fact that while alone she had chosen to busy herself with watching a little bit of television. After all those adventures(as she liked to call them) in Wonderland, here she was...watching television! The sad thing was: there wasn't even anything worth watching on. *Blip!* She changed the channel, just a boring soap opera. *Blip!* Oooh! A shopping channel! NO THANKS. *Blip!* An action movie? She's had all of the thrills she could need in a lifetime. *Blip!* News...need she say more? Alice was just about to change the channel when something caught her eye. "No...it can't be..." Alice had whispered that to herself as she turned up the volume:

_"Yes Bill, I'm standing outside here at the site where they are working on the new Casino. I have been informed that the owner shall be joining me shortly to talk about just what her inspiration was to have a place like this built. Ahh, there she is, Miss Heart! May we have a word with you?"_

On screen stepped a person that Alice had hoped she would never see again. Someone that had made her trip into Wonderland a rather horrible experience for her. But there on the tv stood The Queen of Hearts, who was looking rather smug with herself.

_"Yes? Oh you want to ask me about my casino? I just wanted to provide the people of this town with a place they could relax and have fun in. The design of this building is also going to be unique so it could provide people with something to talk about. The casino will almost look like it is built of cards when it really isn't and it will be the talk of the town...and perhaps other towns! I only want to help everyone by providing such a place. That is all.."_

Alice couldn't take it anymore and shut off the television. She had to tell someone but...but what would the authorities do? She was sure that the queen was up to her same tricks again but if Alice were to tell someone the queen's true plans...she would be put in a nuthouse for sure! Alice didn't know what to do or who to run to. Wait! Alice did know! She had to tell Hatter and put an end to this nonsense somehow!

* * *

And that was the end of Chapter 1!!! Did you like it? I thought it was rubbish but I had to post it anyway ^-^ Writing helps me relax when I'm stressed so yeah...writing this helped!


	2. Chapter 2

Hai guys! Back for Chapter 2 bwahaha. I didn't think I was going to get reviews but to Bribona, red-eye-tree-frog, and MythStar Black Dragon: thanks for being the first to review! ^o^ I'm glad someone is enjoying the story.

Disclaimer: Okay we all know the blah blah blah...I do not own Alice though I really wish I did. Then again...I must say that syfy actually gave me an ending I could enjoy so the need to own this show isn't as great haha. Anywho I don't own these characters or the setting or anything, I am merely writing a story and borrowing them for the time being.

* * *

Chapter 2

Alice had managed to rush around her room to put on some decent clothes, having lounged around in pajamas all day, and it was rather fitting that the outfit she had picked out was the same blue dress and red leggings she had worn that fated day going into Wonderland. She hadn't even taken notice of her choice though and made her way over to the front door. Alice threw it open and was about to burst into the hall when she ever so gracefully ran into someone.

"I'm sorry! I'm in a hurry and....Jack?!" Alice had looked up only to see that it was Jack Chase...well, Jack Heart after she found out his real identity. Alice had only a moment's confusion before getting her wits about her once more, "Jack what are you doing here and why did you come to find me. This doesn't have to do with your mother now...does it?" All Alice had really wanted was to be on her way but if Jack was here, perhaps he knew a thing or two.

"I'm afraid that my business here isn't that of leisure Alice. No doubt you have heard that my mother is here. I can't be so sure as to how she managed to get to your world but the greatest bet is that there are still some guards that remain loyal to her and granted her access to the mirror. The loyalties in Wonderland are still hard to establish unfortunately and things have really changed there," Jack frowned while looking over at her. Alice noticed that he even seemed a bit on edge, "I think she has come here, knowing that she can get away with whatever she has planned. If someone here were to report her actions to the authorities they would be labled as insane and thrown away. That is why I have come here. I needed to find and see you Alice. You are the only one that can stop her and I need your help."

There was then silence between them as Alice thought through just what he had said. What if he was here to lure her into a trap though? He DID say things had changed in Wonderland so what if he had changed as well and had sided with his mother? Alice didn't have time to debate that inside of her head right that instant.

"Fine, I'll believe you and I'll help you. We just need to rush down the street and get David...I mean Hatter!" she was already walking down the hall when it occurred to her that Jack wasn't following her. She turned around to see him looking at her with a look that could only say sorry, "Hatter has to come with us. He can help us and he would want to help stop the queen as well."

Jack sighed a bit and shook his head, "Alice, it just has to be us for now. We can't get a whole group of people involved or else it would look suspicious. You know that. If we need his help later on then I promise you we shall go and fetch him. So for now just come with me and you will soon be in contact with him about the...plans." Jack walked forward and held out a hand for Alice to take while a sly smile graced itself upon his features, "You know I won't bite..."

Already being in too much of a hurry, Alice took his hand and away they went down the hall to figure out their next step.

* * *

Okay! That was chapter 2! I hope you all liked it ^-^ heheh just what is Jack up to? =P I'm not even sure of that but I love how it is going for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Woahhh! Took me a while to update Dx sorry for that my peoples! Anywho! I had a bit of writer's block as to what Jack would be up to but for now I'm playing it by ear so to say hehehe. And I had this done earlier but my internet is always messing up so I couldn't upload it D= Anywho here is the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters because they alllll belong to SYFY (darn them!!) and it's a good thing I don't own them cause I figure I would be making episodes of fluff hahaha.

* * *

"I really don't like this Jack," Alice began while walking along side Jack, "I seriously think we should go get Hatter. He knows a thing or two about the Queen and how she was in Wonderland. He could help us get around her somehow. We could go and get him just as quickly." Alice had noticed that Jack hurried a few paces ahead of her and for a moment he didn't reply. Suddenly he turned around to face her, startling her and causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Alice, I know you don't like to hear me say it but I told you before, Hatter can't come with us. I'll have a hard enough time sneaking us in to where my mother is at and I can't risk adding anybody else to the equation. I'm sorry Alice, really I am but for now you'll just have to wait," Jack took her hands with his and had looked so utterly helpless that Alice almost completely believed him, "You'll be in contact with him soon enough. We have to figure out my mother's plans first of all."

Luckily Alice knew of Jack's ways and how he had deceived her many times before, "Well, all I'm saying is that it sounds kind of fishy that you won't let me get him," she stared at him for a moment before Jack turned around and started walking again. Alice had to rush forward to catch up, "You haven't told me all that you know though. You must know more about what your mother is up to. Why would she come here and not stay in Wonderland? It doesn't make any sense."

"Actually Alice, it makes perfect sense when you think of it," Jack said while still briskly walking onwards, "My mother came here because she knew she could get away with things. Think about it, in Wonderland there are creatures you haven't even heard of. Things happen over there that could never happen in your world Alice. If someone were to go to the authorities they would be laughed at. My mother unfortunately realized this and made her escape from Wonderland. I was sent over shortly after to try and take control of the situation. I know you won't believe me but the last thing I want is for something bad to happen to you because of my mother."

Well, at least he did sound sincere…Alice followed him and the two walked along in silence for the most part. She wasn't quite sure where they were going, but she had to trust Jack…it was the only thing to do.

Meanwhile back at Alice's place:

"Alice? Alice, where are you? I didn't realize that today was act like the Cheshire Cat day," Hatter's voice echoed through the humble abode. He had gotten off of work early that day and was going to surprise Alice but oddly enough she wasn't around. Perhaps she had gone shopping or whatever it was girl's over here did. Either way he would make himself useful and had found himself going to go get her mail. He had opened the mailbox to find it empty…wait, it wasn't completely empty. He reached in and brought out what appeared to be a playing card. It was the jack of hearts and written in bold lettering on it were the words: I GOT HER NOW. This could only spell trouble….

* * *

OHSNAP! Hehehe I thought I would end it that way because it dawned on me: What if Jack wasn't on Alice's side at all? Anywho I hope you enjoyed this segment!!!


End file.
